Homme d'équipage
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Si quelqu'un me demandait qui je suis, je répondrais personne . Si cette personne me demandait de lui parler des faits marquants de ma vie, je répondrais rien de bien passionnant . Quoique… Si… Il y a une chose… Juste une qui pourrait valoir la peine d'être évoquée et dont je peux être fier… Je suis un homme d'équipage de l'Arcadia.


Disclaimer : Tout est à Leiji Matsumoto-sama

Chronologie : Albator 84 – épisode 09 – La plume est plus forte que l'épée.

NB : Noms originaux pour tout le monde sauf Lydia, parce que je préfère Lydia à Revy et pour l'homme d'équipage. Il est anonyme, je l'ai baptisé pour mon histoire. Une partie des dialogues et de l'action sont une retranscription de l'épisode 9, version originale.

ooooooooooooo

Mes mains moites serrent mon fusil alors que la porte du vaisseau s'ouvre, laissant s'engouffrer un vent sec et chaud chargé de poussière. L'ouverture s'agrandit, révélant le paysage désertique de la colonie P3… Je déglutis ma salive tandis qu'un frisson court sur mon dos. Cette planète était censée être verdoyante, pourtant.

La porte finit de s'ouvrir et le capitaine s'engage sur l'escalier roulant d'un pas ferme, sa cape claquant dans le vent. Le gamin et Mr Toshiro le suivent aussitôt. Je leur emboîte le pas avec l'autre gars qui a été choisi pour descendre à terre avec eux. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Bah, ça me reviendra. Sinon, je le lui demanderais une fois de retour à bord. Les cailloux crissent sous nos semelles tandis que nous avançons. Je sens une goutte de sueur tracer son sillon le long de ma joue en voyant les squelettes qui gisent au sol. Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

Le capitaine et Mr Toshiro stoppent devant trois drôles d'appareils. J'avais jamais vu ça.

‒ Quelle ironie, dit Mr Toshiro, seules les machines fonctionnent.

‒ Que s'est-il passé ? demande Tadashi qui observe un squelette tenant encore une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

Cela serait comique si ce n'était aussi tragique.

‒ Ce n'est ni une guerre ni une épidémie d'après les corps, lui répond le capitaine. C'est sûrement dû à une attaque massive. Tous les êtres vivants ont été tués.

‒ Hein ? fait Tadashi, surpris, en regardant le capitaine.

‒ Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille ? demande Toshiro.

‒ Dépêche-toi de nous ravitailler en eau, lui ordonne le capitaine. Je vais voir, ajoute-t-il en désignant la ville du pouce, par-dessus son épaule.

Le capitaine rejoint Tadashi et lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.

‒ On y va, dit-il à l'adolescent.

‒ Oui, répond Tadashi.

Ils s'éloignent, le capitaine gardant la main posée sur l'épaule de Tadashi. J'ai su dans quelles circonstances Tadashi avait été enrôlé. Il avait fait face à Harlock, arme à la main, disant vouloir le tuer pour la prime. Il avait même appuyé sur la gâchette. Il avait raté sa cible mais ce gamin avait montré plus de cran que bien des hommes adultes.

Une attaque massive a dit le capitaine. Les Illumidas ? Ils peuvent anéantir tous les êtres vivants d'une planète ? Comme ça ? Je sens cette rage qui est devenue une compagne si familière monter de nouveau en moi. Les articulations de mes mains blanchissent sur mon arme. Je ferme brièvement les yeux alors que les cris des fantômes résonnent de nouveau à mes oreilles et les souvenirs m'envahissent. Ma femme. Mon fils. Hurlant de douleur et de peur. M'appelant à l'aide alors que notre maison brûlait. Et moi. Coincé sous des décombres qui m'étaient tombé dessus. Incapable de me dégager pour courir à leur aide. J'avais fini par perdre conscience et je m'étais réveillé pour voir que ma maison n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres identique à ce qu'était devenue ma vie. Au moment de l'attaque, j'étais sorti à l'extérieur voir ce qui se passait. Je leur avais crié de rester à l'abri à l'intérieur. Si j'avais su que la prochaine bombe incendiaire était justement pour ma maison... Que l'explosion allait m'enfouir sous les débris et que les flammes allaient dévorer ma famille... J'avais ensuite erré, passant de bar en bar, négligeant mon travail de mécanicien qui me passionnait tant, ne rêvant que de me venger mais douloureusement conscient de mon impuissance.

Comment venir à bout d'une armée, seul ? Car c'était les Illumidas qui avaient anéanti ma famille et ma vie lorsqu'ils avaient envahi ma planète. Tous les jours, je les croisais. Envahisseurs fiers et arrogants, humiliant les nôtres à chaque occasion. Tous les jours, je serrais les poings, brûlant de haine, les échos des cris déchirants de ma femme et de mon fils vrillant mes oreilles. Je me retenais, attendant mon heure car je savais que si je me jetais sur eux, j'arriverais peut-être à en tuer un mais je serais aussitôt abattu et ma mort resterait inutile. Et cette heure était venue le jour où l'Arcadia du capitaine Harlock s'était posé sur ma planète. Il aurait pu se poser n'importe où sur la planète mais il avait jeté l'ancre à cinq kilomètres à peine de ma ville. J'y ai vu un signe du destin. C'était là, à bord de l'Arcadia, que j'allais pouvoir me venger.

J'ai vu le capitaine arriver en ville, accompagné d'un drôle de petit bonhomme emmitouflé dans une cape marron et coiffé d'un chapeau troué qui ne laissait voir que ses lunettes et encore… Uniquement s'il levait la tête. Je les ai suivis quand ils sont entrés au saloon. Ils se sont accoudés au bar et j'en ai fait de même, à l'extrémité opposée. Comment me présenter, me demandais-je. Un homme comme lui… N'allait-il pas se moquer de l'ivrogne qui voulait se battre à ses côtés ? Il suffisait de le regarder pour voir quel type d'homme était Harlock. Un guerrier, un chef, un meneur. Le genre d'homme qui mourrait sous la torture sans avoir laisser échapper un mot. Le genre d'homme qui ne s'avouait jamais vaincu, qui ne baissait jamais les bras. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps… Ils ne resteraient pas ici pendant des heures... Alors que je réfléchissais encore à la manière de l'aborder, les Illumidas ont résolu mon dilemme. Ils ont surgi dans le saloon, armes au poing. Quand ils ont interpellé Harlock et son compagnon, j'ai su qui était ce dernier. Toshiro Oyama. On disait de lui qu'il avait entièrement conçu et construit l'Arcadia seul. Et qu'il était plus qu'un ami pour Harlock. Un véritable frère. Qui l'aurait cru en voyant ce petit bonhomme avec sa dégaine de clodo ?

Bien sûr, Harlock et son ami ne se sont pas rendus, ils ont engagés le combat malgré qu'ils soient à deux contre dix. Lorsqu'un Illumidas est tombé devant moi et que son arme a glissé jusqu'à mes pieds, je n'ai pas hésité. Je l'ai prise et j'ai tiré. J'ai suivi les deux pirates quand ils sont sortis hors du saloon et je suis resté à côté d'eux quand ils ont stoppés, faisant face à une trentaine d'Illumidas, un tank juste derrière eux.

‒ Merci pour le coup de main, l'ami, me lança Toshiro à ce moment-là.

‒ De rien, cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de faire ça, ai-je répliqué.

‒ Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort en nous aidant, dit Harlock.

‒ Je n'ai plus rien à perdre depuis longtemps.

‒ J'ai besoin d'hommes comme toi à mon bord, dit tranquillement le capitaine. Viens avec nous, à bord de l'Arcadia. Nous nous battrons ensemble pour la liberté.

Je le fixais, incrédule. Il me souriait. Son ami aussi. Nous étions face à trente soldats armés jusqu'aux dents et un tank et cela ne leur faisait pas plus d'effet que ça. Les soldats auraient aussi bien pu ne pas être là. Je me mis à rire.

‒ Quand ces pourritures ont débarqué, je cherchais justement mes mots pour vous demander de m'enrôler, capitaine, ai-je répliqué. Mais je crains que ma carrière de pirate ne soit très courte.

‒ Je ne crois pas, dit Toshiro, son sourire s'élargissant tandis qu'un grondement s'élevait.

Je me retournais et je vis la figure de proue de l'Arcadia s'élever, bouchant l'horizon. Deux coups de canon suffirent à tuer la majorité des soldats et faire exploser le tank. L'Arcadia se positionna au-dessus de nous. Une lumière en jaillit, nous enveloppant, et nous décollâmes du sol. Je poussais une exclamation de surprise mais le capitaine et Mr Toshiro semblaient trouver cela tout à fait normal.

Une fois à bord, je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonna le plus. L'improbable volatile qui vînt se percher sur l'épaule du capitaine ou de voir une fillette d'environ six ans courir vers nous suivie par un adolescent qui ne devait avoir que treize-quatorze ans.

‒ Tori, tu veux plus jouer ? s'exclama la fillette en se plantant devant le capitaine.

‒ On dirait qu'il a envie de se reposer, Lydia, répondit Harlock avec un petit sourire.

‒ Pourtant on jouait bien, fit la petite fille d'un air déçu. Tu es déjà rentré de ta promenade ? Tu voudras bien m'emmener avec toi la prochaine fois, capitaine ?

‒ Peut-être, cela dépendra s'il y a du danger ou pas, répondit Harlock. Tu veux bien me rendre un service, Lydia ?

‒ Bien sûr, capitaine.

‒ Nous avons un nouveau membre d'équipage. Emmène-le voir ton grand-père pour qu'il le soigne et ensuite tu lui montreras une cabine libre pour qu'il puisse s'installer. S'il en a envie, tu pourras lui faire visiter le vaisseau avec Tadashi.

‒ D'accord.

Ce n'est que lorsque le capitaine a parlé de me faire soigner que j'ai senti la douleur. Un tir m'avait éraflé le bras. Je suivis cette fillette qui parlait avec familiarité au capitaine. Alors que j'avais vu des hommes courageux frémir en entendant le nom d'Harlock, cette gamine de six ans n'avait absolument pas peur de lui.

‒ Moi, c'est Lydia, babilla-t-elle, et lui c'est Tadashi. J'aide grand-père à soigner et Tadashi à cuisiner.

‒ Tu es le cuistot du bord ? ai-je demandé au gamin.

‒ Pas seulement, dit fièrement Tadashi. Je me bats aussi, comme tout le monde. Le capitaine m'a engagé parce qu'il avait besoin d'hommes comme moi à bord.

‒ Mais t'es pas encore un homme, fit Lydia.

‒ Si, je suis un homme, protesta l'adolescent. C'est le capitaine qui l'a dit…

Je chasse mes souvenirs de mon esprit et reviens à l'instant présent. Je regarde de nouveau en direction du capitaine et du gamin. Ils viennent d'atteindre la ville. Risqué partir ainsi seul avec le gamin. Je ne suis pas tranquille depuis qu'on a posé le pied sur cette planète morte.

Mr Toshiro s'affaire à je ne sais quoi autour d'un des appareils, tentant peut-être d'en comprendre le fonctionnement. Je surveille la zone avec l'autre gars qui nous a accompagné. Seul le vent se fait entendre. Un instant… Ce bruit ? Des tirs lointains résonnent, venant de la ville. Le capitaine a été attaqué. Il est seul avec Tadashi. Et le gamin n'est pas armé.

‒ Allons-y, s'écrie Toshiro en dégainant son arme.

Nous nous mettons aussitôt à courir pour aider notre capitaine et le gamin. Nous n'allons pas bien loin qu'un autre tir résonne derrière nous, aussitôt suivi d'un second. Des Illumidas surgissent autour de nous et nous prennent pour cible. Une brûlure explose dans ma poitrine et je tombe au sol, lâchant mon arme. Je me redresse péniblement. Chaque inspiration est une souffrance. Toshiro... Que fait-il ?... Est-il fou ?... Il court en zig-zag, droit sur un Illumidas. Je veux lui crier de se mettre à l'abri mais seules des bulles de sang fleurissent sur mes lèvres. Il tire à bout portant, tuant le soldat d'un tir en pleine tête. Mes bras cèdent et je me retrouve le nez dans la poussière. Finalement, j'ai eu raison. Ma carrière de pirate n'a pas été longue. A peine trois semaines. Mais je n'ai pas de regrets. Je meurs libre. En m'étant battu pour mes convictions. Pour ma femme et mon fils.

Je m'appelais Roland, j'étais un homme d'équipage de l'Arcadia.

 **FIN**


End file.
